swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trudaa
Trudaa, a planet in the Ash Worlds sector of the Outer Rim Territories, was known by its Republic Astrogation Survey designation of NV-67-9NL-8P29 throughout most of its history. During the New Sith Empire, the planet was subjugated and inhabited by Sith. Following the New Sith War, the planet was liberated by members of the Jedi Order. After the fall of the Jedi, the planet was all but forgotten. Description Trudaa was a terrestrial planet that was dominated by dense jungles broken up by massive mountains ranges and small patches of plain. It had several active volcanos most of which were located beneath the planet's oceans. Even at the polar regions, the mean monthly temperatures exceeded 18 °C (64 °F) during all months of the year. Average annual rainfall was typically between 175 cm (69 in) and 200 cm (79 in). Fauna Non-sentient life indigenous to Trudaa included: *Darkhounds *Mugato *Myrix History Old Republic Members of the Republic Astrogation Survey Team discovered the system around 3971 BBY. Their cursory scans showed nothing of significance. The system was designated NV-67 and the survey team continued with their scouting mission. Navigation to the planet was difficult due to the large asteroid belt occupying part of the system, making travel to and from the world a potential hazard. The system and planet would not be discovered again until 1998 BBY. Darth Severus, a member of Darth Ruin’s New Sith Empire, subjugated the planet and used the natives as slave labor. Severus named the planet Trudaa and forced the natives and other slaves to carve a temple and statue of him out of one the mountains. Darth Severus would not reign over his new throne world for long. Severus planned on using the world as his own throne world where he could eventually build up his own Sith forces. The singled-minded, ambitious Darth Ruin sent assassins to kill Severus for what Ruin perceived as traitorous actions. The rest of Severus' acolytes were slaughtered or taken prisoner. Shortly after the New Sith Empire reformed into the Brotherhood of Darkness under Lord Kaan, Lord Vaako and his wife took over the temple of Darth Severus and once again the natives found themselves the slaves of the Sith. It was here that the ambitious Dame Vaako schemed and plotted to improve her and her husband’s ranking in the Brotherhood. Dame Vaako also studied and added her own entries to Darth Severus’ holocron. The Vaako’s survived to fight during the Ruusan campaign but would parish from the detonation of Kaan’s thought bomb. Sometime after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, a team of Jedi and Republic scouts came to Trudaa. They engaged and defeated the remainder of Vaako’s minions. The planet’s natives, who now referred to themselves as Trudos, built a temple to the Jedi as gratitude for liberating them. Some of the Jedi stayed on planet to teach the Trudos that they were their own masters, not the Sith or anyone else that had or would enslave them. No one was sure what became of the Jedi that stayed on the planet as no offworlder would set foot on Trudaa for over 800 years. Rise of the Empire Throughout the next several hundred years of the Republic and during the years of the Galactic Empire, the system was once again known as the insignificant NV-67. Until 22 BBY, after studying some Jedi history with Jocasta Nu, Master Owen Verkaik with the aid the Captain Jaq Sparrow came to find Trudaa. They explored the Jedi ruins and began exploring a set of ruins with a strong Dark Side presence when Master Verkiak received an emergency message to return because a war had begun between the Republic and the CIS. In 17 BBY, Master Verkaik and two young Jedi came to Trudaa hoping to hide from the Imperial Jedi hunters. The young Jedi, Zachary and Becca, continued their studies and would fall in love with each other. Becca soon found herself pregnant and would give birth to a daughter, Arya Verkaik. Due to the influence of the Sith spirit of Dame Vaako, Master Verkaik moved the infant off-world to keep her safe. The influence of Vaako on Becca caused the trio of Jedi survivors to leave Trudaa. The trio made a secret pilgrimage back to the world every year, especially after nearly being discovered by Jedi Hunters in 6 BBY. It was then that Becca began feeling the temptation of the Dark side and planned to use the knowledge contained within the Severus Holocron to protect her second daughter, Anna. While she was heavily influenced by Vaako again, Master Verkaik took the Holocron and hid it away on another world, just prior to the Verkaik's being found by the Imperials. The Verkaik Holocron was left on Trudaa during the family's last visit there. Unbeknownst to the Verkaik's, there was a secret guardian on Trudaa that looked after that Holocron, the ancient Jedi temple, and protected the Trudos from the remnant Dark side creatures left over from the Sith's occupation. Locations Sith Temple The ancient ruins of the Sith Temple built for Darth Severus stood in the mountains of Trudaa's main continent. Due to the Dark side energy residual, some of the flora around the temple had become twisted and deadly. The natives tended to avoid the area at all costs. A lone, secret guardian that survived on Trudaa maintained a watch over the area, helping to keep the Dark side in check. The temple grounds were also the home for the nests of Dark side-corrupted fauna that was left over from the days of the Sith on the world. Jedi Temple The Jedi temple ruins were a fount that counteracted the energies from the Dark side ruins from spreading across the world. While the temple and the temple grounds were constructed by the Trudos, primarily, the Jedi did have a hand in it's architecture, having it constructed to be a balancing point for the Force. At it's height, the temple and the area housed nearly 30 Jedi and a number of supporting personnel. There were also signs that nearly two hundred Trudos also inhabited the grounds along side the Jedi. While it was easy to discern that the Sith on the planet had been vanquished, it is unknown what happened to the Jedi that once occupied the area. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot (86°-133°F) Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Jungle, mountain, plain Length of Day: 30 standard hours Length of Year: 375 local days Sapient Species: Trudo (N) Starport: None Population: 5.9 million Planet Function: Homeworld, Jedi/Sith ruins Government: Family Tech Level: Stone Major Exports: None Major Imports: None Docking Fee: n/a Restock Fee: n/a System Name: NV-67-9NL-8P29 Star Name: NV-67 Prime (blue-white) Notes The original artwork used for the Jedi Temple on Trudaa was done as a concept for The Old Republic by Christian Piccolo. Category:Planets